Neo Gojira
by Cert-The Enitiy of Chaos
Summary: (one-shot, NMI-fic) Jero Toyotomi, The war killer, grim reaper. Those are the names that's survivors told. If we do not find a way to stop Him? Both our races will be wipe clean from this earth. Just to Satisfy his lust for blood.


Disclaimer(I do not own Godzilla or anything else related in this fic.)

* * *

The sun was sitting on the horizon, New York City residences rally in protest for fourth race rights to freedom. Time square was pack full of normal humans holding up signs, banners and chanting along with the 'Descendants' from the Kaiju Race. They range from a variety in appearances, based off the giants Kaiju themselves. Spikes, tails, thick armor hides, you name it. they stuck out the most from underneath special tailored clothing; only half of them wore.

Army transport choppers arrive in drones, blocking out the sunlight. They Send down their New marine Core enhanced cyborgs, heavily armored, heavily armed with machine gun's, rocket launchers, large swords strapped to their sides, and all sorts of gadgets for riot control. I kid you not; this place is like a land mine. Waiting just for an idiot to step on it and set it off.

Inside the furious crowd, A man no thinner then a pin. Maneuvers though one protester at a time, Acting like he being chased by a ghost. He wore a pair of jeans, a short hooded brown jacket with a visible white undershirt underneath it, And a Guy Fawkes mask hid his true identity. Who ever this guy was? he's gotten himself into huge trouble. Whatever or who ever was after him? Wanted him dead.

The screams from the protesters grew restless by the hour, ranting and raving, ''Give us are right back!'' And, ''were not slaves to you anymore!'' What ever the New leaders did to this (once) free nation? They're about to regret it... Ten times.

Some protesters pick up and threw rocks at the military. That only made them more bloodthirsty and inching to pull the trigger. Or unsheathed their blade and start cutting up everything that moves. One stray rock land at the feet of... oh no... It him.

The Anonymous-man Caught sight of someone or something smirking behind the small platoon. It looked human, But only the difference is; It stood upright at a height of five foot eight, wearing a pair jean shorts that showed off it black scaled legs and feet.

Up top, the entity wore a two tailed red trench coat, the left sleeve was missing, showing off it unique arm; similar to the king of the monsters, But with all five-fingers there. The other hand was fully covered with a gray glove.

Pushing his way forward toward the front, the man he finally caught a glimpse of its face. It was human alright, the left side was cover in Godzilla's skin. The eye's also show difference from each other. An eye patch covered the normal human eye while the other matches Godzilla himself; plus the thing's short style hair were two different colors. The left side was neon-blue and the right Shines crimson red.

In the man's head, something clicked. He immediately Recognized the False-Breed. Jero Toyotomi, the war killer. His death toll reaches the million makers since the Neo-Sengoku era ended. And if he's here in the states? Then who ever can fight back in the slightest? Is doomed.

Jero Extended out his right arm and swiped it clean though the cyborgs flesh, and ripped out one of their still beating heart, and crushed it. time stood still for the moment;no one moved a muscle, not even a word. They were all too shocked beyond belief at what Jero Displayed.

Jero grins, flashing his fangs. He laughs, ''this is what I came for!'' All hell broke loose. The crowed Fled, trampling anyone who's clumsy or just flat-out slow, to death.

The army fired everything they had upon commend. Big Mistake, Godzilla Incarnation from nineteen fifty-four, dodged the gun fire, mocking the soldiers for their poor aim as he danced around battle zone. ''Nothing more excites me, Is the thrill of killing... I hunger for more to come!''

Stray rockets slammed into nearby buildings, causing unnecessary billion dollars in damages alone. Jero however, was shoving innocent citizens to safety to get to his pry more quickly. The cyborgs receive orders to switched from long-range to mêlée combat. All of the remaining combatants sill alive, drew out their sharpened swords.

They regrouped in numbers, forming one big containment circle around the reaper, preventing his escape. ''This again,'' Jero shrugged, ''who ever trained you guys, was NOT certified,'' he crossed arms and rest his butt down on the crack pavement, ''since I'm in such care-free mood today. I'm goanna give all of you one chance... alright?''

without hesitation, Jero enemies came at him all at one. One cyborg swung his blade straight for Jero head. The war killer caught the bold strike with his mouth, stopping it dead in the water. ''nice try,'' Jero taunted, ''Now die!'' He sprung to his feet, still clinching the blade in his mouth. Then ripped the sword out of the Cyborgs grasps, taking out ten of his enemies in a bloody way.

Now things are starting to get a lot messy from now on. Jero throws the sword over his head and back flipped into the air, snatching the sword on his way up. ''Your starting to bore the living shit out me,'' he spat. Once high enough, he cocked back his left fist and thrust it towards the ground, forcing his body to descend rapidity.

Gravity alone brought Jero down at terminal speed. His Kaiju fist collided with the hard surface, generating a devastating shock wave, thinning half the military numbers.

Reinforcements arrived for backup, Tanks with gunners, Apaches chopper hovering in. ''I didn't know you all had a surprise gift for me. You would've had them gift wrapped to go, it's more fun that way,'' Jero bragged. A tank fired it cannon, but it missed.

Then Jero leaps to another nearby tank, ''is that all you got to offer me?'' he said. His Kaiju arm flashed blue and Unleashed a stream containing pure plasma energy though the palm of his claw, disintegrating the mobile cannon in an instant and everything around it. Including cars, buses, and stable building.

The masked man coward behind a dumpster out of battle, Studying Jero murdering rampage. He the war killer tore though the army ranks like toilet paper using nothing but his now prized sword. Blood, guts and metal shrapnel hitting the road ways, building collapsing, cars melting from the severe heat from his plasma attacks. People and 'Descendants' alike are still running to get out of the kill zone before they loss their live. This wasn't no ordinarily battle.

It a battle for survival Against the grim reaper himself.

Before the Antonymous-man became the reaper's next victim, He made a mad dash for the next crumbling apartment building, one black over, dodging falling debris on his way over there; and Then slipped though it basement door without a single scratch on him. Once inside, he found the nearest office and began setting up his web cam to a leftover lap top.

The war still rages above him. Explosion, gunfire, and sounds of bloody murder all of those things shakes him to the core, well enough to cause him to stumble around in his search to find a plug-in.

After about a minute of searching, he found one underneath the desk, he took the power cord next to him and plug it in, and connected the other end into the laptop, preventing the battery from dying too soon

His task done, he switch on the lap top and begins recording his message to the people.

* * *

'Hello, I can not revel any information at this time, but... If we can not stop this menace to both our kinds? Then who will.

Jero, formerly known as Mitsunari, now turn Jero, is a force unlike any other we faced before in the world... Take every notorious killer's in history, dictator, serial murders, corrupted kings and queens. Then here's the big one... You fuse all of those devil angel's into Godzilla himself and BAM... You got a freak of nature that's beyond human And Alien control.

That not the worst of it... I work for the secret company who made that Frankenstein monster.

Mitsunari Toyotomi was just your run of the mill orphan, him and his brother would play together, hang out, that kind of stuff. But when the company adopt him with a lie, they did untold experiments him. I witness them for myself, and if was up to me? I would kill those son and daughter of bitches four time over!... Then I End up become just like him.

Here's another fact, They trained him as an assassin for hire since the day they founded him, making sure none of the Fourth race raised to power in any shape or form. There's where he developed his lust for bloodshed, and that's their first mistake, God!

Their seconded mistake was Injecting The first Godzilla DNA into his heart for a secret project, I swear they're snorting dope when putting it together. I tried to warn them, But... You know how bad Ignorance spreads these days, It's a virus in itself.

But anyway. Here's words for survival. First: Jero only kills those who fight back. Seconded: If you meet him... Do not engage him! Get down on you knees with your hands up and your weapon holstered. If you're a political leader? Resign, Get out of office while you still can. He only care about power Displayed by the sword, Your words mean nothing to him. Threatening him will provoke a fate worst then death to you.

Third and last: What ever you do, Don't be an Idiot. Get the hell out of dodge! Flee the county he invades, Get out while you still can!'

* * *

The war up on the surface has finally stop. Taking it as his ticket out of there, The man stop recording and slammed shuts the laptop and made a break for the nearby exit. What he didn't count on, was the grim reaper hiding in the pinch blackness.

Jero emerged out from the shadows, eying the poor fool as he fled though a door. ''Nice Video.'' said Jero, absorbing the blood stained on his Kaiju arm, ''I hope it goes viral! Hahahaha.'' in his hand is map of Africa, ''I know where I'm vacationing at this year!''

* * *

End


End file.
